


Brighter With You

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: Nothing much felt different. Daichi supposed nothing would, but when Suga stopped at the end of the street and turned to hold out his hand, his smile reminded him that something was different. Good different.





	Brighter With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I just gotta mention here that I remember immensely enjoying writing this drabble last year so it has a special place in my heart. For all the hopeless romantics.

It was all blushing and awkward laughter and trying so hard to hide it from their teammates. They failed. Miserably. They weren’t used to seeing their captain nervous, and the closer evening got, the more restless he became.

“Alright clean up quickly and go home!” He said to the room at large. “I want you in early like usual tomorrow.”

“On a Saturday? You’re pushing your luck, captain.” Suga pointed out from behind him. Daichi span so fast on his heel that he wobbled on his instep.

“Ah, uh well. They need the practice.” He frowned. “ _Should_ I ask then to come in so early though?”

“I think you’re doing a great job.” Suga replied, the words rolling off his tongue like he had Daichi’s thoughts on his own mind. “Now can we get out of here?”

“Of course.” He replied, going coy again.

“Don’t forget your bag.” Suga reminded him once they reached the club room. Daichi guessed he’d probably forget how to breathe before the night was through.

They walked first, like always, the summer heat falling away into the humid stillness of evening. Nothing much felt different. Daichi supposed nothing would, but when Suga stopped at the end of the street and turned to hold out his hand, his smile reminded him that something _was_ different. Good different. It set his skin on fire.

“How tired are you?” he asked when they were warming their hands on cups of green tea, pressed closely together on the step outside Foothill Store.

“Not very, for a Friday. Why?”

“Come on.” Daichi pushed himself up and held out a hand “bring your tea.”

“Where are we going?” Suga asked, stepping up next to him with all of his usual enthusiasm. Daichi raised his eyebrows in surprise, and gradually, as the warmth of Suga’s hand seeped into his own, it grew into a fond smile and a small sigh. “You’re always so eager to follow me Suga-San.”

Suga smiled the smile that made his eyes crinkle, the one he saved for reassurance, for moments when they needed his honesty. “I’d follow you anywhere. I trust you.”

Daichi smiled back, and went to step away, but Suga pulled him back. He stepped close, kissed his cheek softly, cautiously, his face glowing. “And not just as a captain, but a person too.” As first years they said they’d follow each other anywhere, but this was different. This wasn’t trips and starts and whims of kids on the edge of adulthood, this was a promise.  

“I know.” Was what he said. _I’m starting to_ was what he wanted to. _You too_ was what he thought. _I’d follow you to the end of the earth and back._

Daichi led him up heartbreak hill. Occasionally Suga would stop and whine, but Daichi would smile and ask him for his trust in a small voice and Suga would smile and keep walking. Sometimes it required a push and a giggle; other times a kiss to the hand. When they reached the top they were out of breath, Daichi having to chase the other boy up the last 50 metres under threat of tickling. Much was different, but some things never changed.

The gasping fell away into an awed silence as the landscape cleared in front of them. The sun sat neatly on the horizon, tucking its edges into the fields beyond. The sky spread its dusky arms from the palest blush to a deep mahogany like crushed cherries: colours that folded into something new with every blink. It was setting fast, and yet somehow here time slowed down. The only movement was the dust they scuffed up under their feet as they approached the edge of the hill. They settled down onto the ground without a word, and without a word Suga tipped his head onto Daichi’s shoulder and said thank-you. With a hand in his lap interlocked with his own, with a small sigh of contentment. Daichi shuffled a little in place. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry we didn’t do more for you know – this. The whole first date thing. I’m just so busy and I feel like I need to step up now I’m captain, but I don’t want you to think I don’t have time for you because I’ll always have time for you, like I always have but-“

“Shut up Daichi-San.” Suga giggled and lifted his head to kiss him. Just once, just lightly, and then he dropped his head to his boy’s shoulder. Daichi felt like he should be shocked, or stunned; like time had stopped for a moment. But he didn’t. It didn’t. He just felt warm, like the sensation of sinking into a comfortable bed or rediscovering an old song. And it was rediscovery he supposed, learning how heavily their hands felt in each other’s and where on their waists they could hold without eliciting a yelp in protest.

The sun disappeared, the moon came out and they were still, like each and every new star that popped out from the darkness. Daichi remembered another time when they had watched the sunset together; from Suga’s bedroom window in their first year. They should have been studying, but they were tired and comfortable and young. At this moment the two years between then and now felt like a lifetime and a second all at once. One thing that hadn’t changed was the boy’s presence next to him. Not physically: his words, his aura, and the things that made Suga; Suga, that kept Daichi warm and trusting and reassured.

“I’m glad you asked me out, Koushi.” He said softly.

“Me too.” The boy replied. Daichi had been expecting a taunt or a joke, a snide remark about the bumbling idiot he had been outside the volleyball gym a week ago, but the honesty said everything at once.

Sugawara Koushi was a fresh breath at the dawn of a new day.


End file.
